Do you have to to?
by TheBoglies
Summary: Lexie and Archie are leaving Glenbogle... check out this story by Emm
1. Parts 1 thru 6

Do you have to go?

"Are you ready now Lex?" Archie put the last of her luggage into the back of the car.

"Hang on, I just want to say goodbye again" Archie rolled his eyes as Lexie ran over to the little group by the porch.

She hugged Paul and turned to Molly.

"Oh Lexie," Molly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Look after yourself, take good care of Archie for me won't you?"

"I will" Lexie hugged Molly and then Golly and turned to look for Jess.

"Where's Jess gone?" Lexie looked disappointed. "Say goodbye to her, for me" Golly nodded.

"Here Lex, I made you something" Duncan sheepishly gave Lexie a little package. "Thanks Duncan, I'll open it when I get there" Lexie smiled and turned towards the car. She got in and Archie started the engine and the car painfully drove up the drive.

Suddenly Jess came running out into the porch.

"LEXIE" Jess shouted, "You've forgotten you're…. Socks" Jess threw the socks onto the gravel drive.

"Oh dad" Jess cried

"Its all right lass" Golly put a arm round his daughter "I'm sure we can air mail them to her".

Everyone looked at the car as it disappeared down the drive round the corner then, slowly, they all went back to the house in different directions….

Part 2

"Stop the car Arch" Archie pulled into a lay-by over looking Glenbogle and the Loch.

"What's wrong Lex, do you feel car sick?"

"No. I can't go. I can't go somewhere half around the world." Lexie looked over to the house, "Glenbogle is my home. It's been my home for…I don't know how long, decades, I can't just leave it all behind. Leave my friends, my family. Molly always said follow my heart and I have. Some times it's been the wrong decision but I know my heart lies here and not anywhere else." Lexie looked at Archie. Their eyes didn't meet.

"Right" Archie violently turned the car round.

"Where are you going Arch?" Lexie looked scared.

"I'm going home aren't I"

Lexie leaned over to kiss his cheek

"Lex I'm trying to drive!"

"Sorry."

Part 3

"Molly, Lexie and Archie are back," Jess yelled.

"Already?" Molly looked up from the book she was reading, to see a smiling Lexie hugging Jess.

"Lexie," Jess cried as she gave Lexie a big hug, "Here you're socks, come in Molly's waiting inside"

Lexie walked into the house and Archie slowly followed looking disgruntled.

"Oh my dear Lexie" Molly ushered her into the study while Archie went up stairs, "You came back"

"Well Molly you always said follow you're heart and I have" Lexie grinned

" And Archie?" Jess exclaimed

" Well I told him how I felt and he excepted it. He's me' man"

"Oh how romantic" Jess mused

Meanwhile out in the hall…

Part 4

"Archie, where-ever are you going?" Molly looked at her only son.

Archie stood there feeling a little bit guilty , "I'm going away on business mother"

Archie picked up the case and started to walk away, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned quickly.

"But Archie…" Molly was now very confused and concerned "What about Lexie?"

Part 5

It was just then that Lexie came into the hall wondering where Archie was.

"Where you going Arch?" Lexie looked at the bag

" Business"

"In New Zealand?" Lexie raised an eyebrow as she read the label on the side of the bag

"You know my father. There's one of his old friends out there who's interested in doing business with the estate"

"But Hector doesn't have any friends out in New Zealand, although he does have a old pal out in Africa, What was his name again?" Molly but in.

There was a long silence broken by Jess.

" Molly, Molly…. Have you seen the champagne glasses for this-eve-ning?" Jess slowly finished her sentence as she walked into the hall.  There was complete silence. "Yes err… well I'm sure Ewan will be able to find them" Jess looked confused as she headed back towards the kitchen.

 Just then Paul came walking through the hall.

"Is this a mother's meeting?" Paul enquired spying Molly and Lexie. There were no grins everyone was still silent. " It's a joke…you're suppose to laugh" Then he saw Archie, "Archie you're back."

All of a sudden it was as if everyone had come out of a freeze frame.

"Archie, I need to speak to you in here" Lexie said as her and Arch walked into the living room….

Part 6

"Lexie I can explain everything" Archie put the bag down and moved over to his wife.

"Archie, how could you? I always knew you wanted to leave but when I saw you In the hall with that bag and the expression on Molly's face, I now know that you want to leave." Tears filled Lexie's eyes.

"Lexie listen to me. I would never want to hurt you. I married you because I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you with me and if it means waiting until your ready to leave then fine. When ever your ready say."

" Oh, but Archie. That's the problem. I never want to leave." Lexie pushed past Archie and ran up the stairs. Archie could hear a door slam as he sunk into a chair.    


	2. Part 7

Part 7

"What's the matter Archie?" Golly came round the corner and sat down opposite him

" Well its Lexie. She doesn't want to leave"

"I can understand. Do you remember when it was time for you to leave here to go back to boarding school? You would plead with your father and Molly would look on helpless because she knew that you had to go back. You would lock yourself in your room and declare that you wouldn't come out until Hector had cancelled the train for you. Remember this used to happen every time after the holidays had ended?

You just need to give Lexie time and space. All right?" Golly looked concerned

" Thanks Golly" Archie smiled as he got a book off the shelf and settled down to read, but how much time would Lexie need, Archie thought to himself as he turned to chapter 1.


End file.
